


Promises

by Viola_Laterra



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: During Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Laterra/pseuds/Viola_Laterra
Summary: After the battle with the Destroyer, only for a moment, time stops just long enough for a deal to be struck.(scene from the movie; written 30 November 2013)





	Promises

"I will come back for you," says Thor, holding Jane tightly, lips inches from hers.

So close to him, she can feel the power breathing off him like steam... and through his tight grip on her hand, she can feel his pulse racing - fast, like hers. She wonders for a fleeting moment if he was just still winded from fighting the Destroyer, and another fleeting moment whether the pulse rate of a god rose and fell after exertion like a mortal's. Then he says softly, searching her face, "Deal?" And with eyes fixed on hers, so close... so damn close... he raises her hand to his mouth and kisses it gently.

He'd done it once before, true, when he was mortal. It was a thrill, then, because an attractive man paying attention to you is always a thrill - especially to a preoccupied astrophysicist. But this time it's different, because she feels the restrained strength in his hands, even in his lips, but there's a tenderness and a knowing in it that comes from their growing relationship.

This time it's intoxicating. And Jane has no doubts about what is raising his heart rate as he tightens his other arm around her. She looks up at him, rapid-fire thoughts racing through her mind about what else might be different now that he was a god again, and whether the armor came off, and how, and what it would be like to make love to a god, and how she'd never thought she'd meet someone she could trust again, and at the same time, wondering whether he really would or could come back... and she knows somewhere deep inside that she'd better take the chance now because who knew was was out there waiting for him, if the Destroyer was any example. 

So she leans in and kisses him, and he responds. Hunger, desire, trust... these things are all mingling in her mind, and she can feel him hold her tighter, earnest passion and desire apparent, and she knows all at once that he means it, he will come for her, no matter what it takes, and she's lost in the feel of his mouth on hers and his arms gripping her tightly, and she tries to hold this moment, burn it into her memory. They kiss deeply for only a few moments, but it's a promise in itself. 

The moment ends, the kiss ends. Jane breathes for a moment... the smell of him, the feel of his breath on her cheek... pulls herself together, and finally answers, "Deal." 

A smile flickers briefly across his lips, and one answers equally briefly on hers. And he releases her.

Later, she thinks of that moment, and decides sourly that the trouble with falling in love with a god is that after that, no mortal will ever do. But the passion with which she pursues her science is the same passion with which she searches for a way to find him again. And she uses her science to search for him.

Heimdall smiles. "She is searching for you." Standing at the end of the fractured rainbow bridge, Thor looks down over the starry expanse. He knows she can't see him, but he smiles at her anyway. Remembering that promise, that moment... he's never wanted anything this clearly in his life - to be with her, to hold her, to talk with her, to make love to her. He'll find a way.


End file.
